


Lip Service

by Gedry



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Holidays, M/M, Threesome - M/M/M, Wincest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-19
Updated: 2017-11-19
Packaged: 2019-02-04 04:26:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12763116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gedry/pseuds/Gedry
Summary: For bewaretheides15 who honors me with her friendship,  she asked for kissing and mistletoe.





	Lip Service

**Lip Service**

Dean’s not sure what he expected, but Cas kisses less like a prude than he thought. His once-and-angel friend more demanding and aggressive in the curve of his mouth and the thrust of his tongue than Dean had thought to give him credit for. 

Of course, the fact Cas is kissing _Sam_ is just another little bit of icing on Dean’s proverbial Christmas cake. It had been a stupid argument, more of a joke than anything else between him and Sam. Who kisses better? Like there’s really an answer to that kind of question. He and Sam have totally different styles and Dean doubts that either of them have _ever_ left a partner unhappy when everything is said and done. 

But Sam had teased, easy and relaxed for the first time in what feels like years. The three of them are shacked up in this tiny ass house in the middle of nowhere trying for a real Christmas, trying to be a family, to start over and heal some old wounds. Dean couldn’t resist teasing back and they had gone around and around about it for most of the day in good natured brotherly fashion. 

They just hadn’t counted on Cas. 

Having Cas back has been like a grabbing onto a raft in the middle of the ocean for Dean. When they found him, weak but alive after thinking him lost for so long Dean had lost it, crumpled down on top of the smaller man and sobbed out all the anguish he’d been carrying for so long. Cas hadn’t been in any shape to help him and Sam had ended up nursing them both back to health. 

Dean’s last drink was one hundred and one days ago, it’s not something he advertises or anything, but he _is_ proud. And yeah, so maybe being sober has been having a good impact on his relationships. Sam hasn’t punched him in the face in almost nine months. His little brother’s got his own demons that he battles, but they’re coping, all three of them. They’re making it work. 

Human Cas is a little different than angel Cas. He’s curious and open about his curiosity, he’s forward and demanding, he’s…funny. Dean hadn’t thought him capable of it really, but Cas has a hell of a sense of humor and he never backs down from a dare. So after like four hours of listening to Dean and Sam bicker, Dean guesses Cas got tired of it and decided to up the ante. 

“The only way to prove which of you has more skill is to have a third party test you both and compare,” Cas offered in a way that Dean is thinking must have been deceptively casual. After all, Cas has Sam pinned up against the entryway opening and is kissing him so deep Dean thinks he might be actually licking Sam’s brain. 

They hadn’t been able to argue with his logic though, and that’s kind of how they ended up here. Dean watching, transfixed, as his younger brother and best friend make out under the mistletoe. He’s not sure which is hotter, the scene in front of him or the fact that he knows once they’re done he’s going to get a turn. 

Just like that, Cas’ lips leave Sam’s mouth with an audible _pop_ and he turns his bleary blue eyes to Dean and rumbles, “Your turn.” Dean watches him lean back into the wall like he’s a little dizzy and Dean can’t blame him. He and Sam pass each other as they switch positions. Sam leaning down to whisper, “Top that,” into Dean’s ear as he goes by. 

Part of Dean wants to trip Sam’s giant ass, another part of him wants to cop a feel and see if the denim stretched over Sam’s crotch is as tight as Dean’s. He’s so fucking hard right now. But then he’s closing in on Cas, always going to be Dean’s angel, no matter what. The smaller man reaching up to drape his arms across Dean’s broad shoulders before Dean leans in and presses his cheek against the side of Cas’ face. 

Cas gasps, stroking hands turning clingy as Dean just rubs against him until both their breathing evens out and it feels like their heartbeats come in sync. This is how he likes it, intimate, sizzling, and gentle. He doesn’t always have time to be this with people, doesn’t always have partners he can be this vulnerable with, but this is Cas, this is family and if he’s going to give his best then he needs to do it honestly. 

Their lips brush, once and then again before Dean smiles against Cas’ mouth and licks along the seem of his lips with just the tip of his tongue. Cas’ breath comes in hot pants against Dean’s face as he strains forward for more of the contact Dean is teasing him with. But it’s not until Cas opens his mouth to plead that Dean really kisses him, drags him in close to Dean’s body and curls around him like he’s Cas’ protector, comforter, lover. Cas makes a high pitched noise in his throat and Dean presses the advantage, leaning him even further off balance and nudging Cas’ legs apart with his knee encouraging Cas to ride his thigh and groaning in response to how hard Cas’ dick feels presses against his leg. 

It’s intense, Dean’s trembling when he starts to pull back, like all the hair on his body is trying to stand up, and Cas sways forward with him, wordlessly pleading for more while Dean retraces his step outward and ends their connection with a gentle brush of their cheeks, just like he started it. He steps away and takes in how wrecked Cas looks where he’s slumped into the wall of their home. Dean bites his lip to keep from going back in for more. This is supposed to be just a game, he hasn’t been given permission to take for keeps and besides, Cas is just one piece to this puzzle. 

“I want a do over,” Sam growls from where he’s been watching them a short distance away. Dean can see the rigid shape of his brother’s swollen cock outlined in his pants, thinks there might be a small wet spot where Sam’s been leaking while he watched Dean take Cas apart. It takes everything Dean has to not drop to his knees right then and suck the flavor of Sam off the denim. He’d gotten honest with himself about the incest thing about the same time as the drinking. Let’s face it, Dean only belongs with these two people, there’s no other life for him out there in the world. If companionship is the best he gets then he’s going to take it gratefully. But there’s something in the air tonight that speaks to the possibility of more than that. Dean can hope. 

Can’t he?

“That could be arranged,” Dean answers gruffly. Sam locks eyes with him then. It doesn’t feel like either of them is breathing for a long moment as they stare, unblinking at one another. He can hear Cas gasping over to the side but all Dean can really focus on is the way Sam drags his lower lip into his mouth before swiping his tongue across it. 

Yeah…that’s all he can take. 

Dean’s moving with purpose across the distance separating them, fully intending to hit his knees faster than he ever has before in his whole life just to mouth the scent of arousal off of Sam’s jeans. He’s honestly a little disappointed that his brother beats him to it. 

Sam’s knees hit the floor just as Dean gets within grabbing distance, both of them scrambling at the buttons holding his jeans shut before Dean finally manages to rip them open and jerk them down while Sam literally rips Dean’s way-to-old-to-still-be-wearing boxers off and tosses them aside like rags. “Sorry, sorry,” Sam murmurs as he mouths up the naked expanse of Dean’s thigh, teeth dragging like a threat and a promise against the skin. “Can’t wait, need it, need you, fill me up,” Sam blabbers and hell yes, Dean can get with this program even if hard and fast isn’t really his favorite style. He can give Sam what he needs. Shit, he was born to give Sam what he needs; it’s in every cell in his body. 

Dean’s grabbing a fist full of brown locks before he totally processes what he’s going and dragging Sam’s head back away from his balls, already wet with Sam’s saliva. He drags a thumb over Sam’s bottom lip and watches as his little brother’s eyes darken up and his breathing changes. “Suck it,” Dean orders, “take it all.” Then it’s just the hot, wet feel of Sam’s mouth around his dick and the sound of his blood pounding in his ears. Sam holds onto his legs at first, maybe for balance, Dean’s not sure he cares. Sam feels too good, holding him there with both fists tangled up in his floppy-ass hair as Dean pistons in and out of that too-good-to-be-true mouth. 

Sam loves it, too. Drool running down his chin and his eyes rolled up in his head. Dean watches as Sam’s hips jerk and thrust against nothing while he moans and moans around Dean’s dick. It’s rough, fast, just on the right side of being too much and they both know it. It’s trust when Dean rams all the way in and gags Sam, cuts off his breathing and holds himself there until Sam’s eyes open and they look at each other. It’s everything that ever made them good together because Dean’s the only one Sam can really give up control to and know he’ll get it back. It’s love that makes Sam whine in frustration as Dean pulls back and lets him breath again, like maybe Sam wants Dean to push him all the way to limit and break him. Hell, Dean could do this all night and he thinks Sam could too. 

Cas seems to have a lot less patience. 

Dean nearly takes a swing at his best friend when Cas touches his hips, sinks down to the floor behind him and reaches through his spread legs to cup the bottom of Sam’s chin. Sam groans brokenly at the touch and Dean relaxes, Cas isn’t trying to stop them, he taking his place with them and everything inside of Dean gets up and resettles into a new pattern than feels so much less raw and broken than before. Cas’ fingers trace where Sam’s mouth is sealed around Dean’s dick before slipping back through his legs and squeezing Dean’s balls with just the perfect amount of pressure and gliding up the crack to his hole. 

His fingers are so wet; they just slip right inside, two of them giving Dean the stretch he likes, making him pant for it. Then Sam’s sucking harder and fuck if Cas isn’t licking along his hole, tongue pushing in alongside his fingers and Dean’s getting it so good from both sides he just loses it. The next moments are nothing for him but pushing back into hot, wet penetration and slamming forward into the molten cavity of Sam’s mouth. He comes, pouring into his brother’s mouth with a hoarse shout. 

Cas slams his arm back through Dean’s legs and clamps down hard on Sam’s throat. “Don’t even think of swallowing,” Cas orders in a voice that’s more than a little shaky. “I’ve got plans for you.” 

Sam’s looks like he really wants to just shove Cas off, but he doesn’t swallow and Cas is nice enough to let Dean collapse onto the floor beside them before he crawls into Sam’s lap and presses two fingers to his lips with the order of, “Suck them.” 

Shit, Sam’s jaw has to hurt, Dean’s on the verge of offering to do it for him when he sees the dark look pass between the two of them. There’s something here that needs to be worked out and maybe Cas has a point. Sam opens up and sucks Cas’ fingers in like he’s starving. 

“I’m going to fuck you,” Cas says softly and Sam’s eyes drift closed. “And I’m going to use your brother’s come to do it.” 

Dean and Sam both groan pitifully. _Shit_ , Cas might not have a lot of experience, but he sure has a filthy fucking mouth. 

He manages to get coordinated enough to help get Sam’s pants off. They share a moment of surprise when they shove his boxers down and get a good look at Sam’s cock. Dean’s well hung, larger than average and Sam’s…huge. “Oh fuck,” Dean breathes as he strokes along it a little reverently. “This isn’t a one time thing, right? You’ve got to fuck me with that.” 

Cas laughs, deep and rich and free and Dean and Sam share a look that speaks volumes. 

It’s messy, getting the come out of Sam’s mouth and onto Cas’ fingers and dick. Dean’s pretty sure there’s going to be an argument later about who has to mop the floor and they’ll both probably say he has to do it since it was his come. But he doesn’t give a shit as Sam settles him on the sofa and then drapes himself across Dean’s lap with Cas kneeling behind him. Once Sam is settled between Dean’s knees it’s simple to lean just that little bit of the way down and kiss him, slow and deep like Dean’s always secretly wanted to do. Sam opens for him so easily, so much fucking perfection crammed into his little brother’s body. 

Dean can feel the instant Castiel penetrates Sam, there’s a shiver, a choke to Sam’s breathing and Dean opens his eyes, meeting Cas’ gaze over the expanse of Sam’s bared back. Cas covered in sweat and gleaming in the dim light of the Christmas tree behind him. He looks…angelic and Dean’s heart aches. His broken little perfect family. “How’s it feel for a first timer?” Dean asks and chuckles when Sam stiffens. 

Cas’ hand shakes as he reaches across Sam’s back toward Dean and he doesn’t hesitate to reach out and tangle their fingers together. “So good,” Cas whispers, the tremor in his voice the same one he had when Dean taught him how to jerk off and worked him through his first orgasm. Cas is sometimes overwhelmed by his human body and back then it hadn’t meant anything more than a friend holding him close and promising he was going to be alright. 

It’s one of Dean’s best memories; tonight sure to go down in history as another one for all three of them. 

Sam collapses into his lap, kissing and nuzzling along Dean’s stomach as he rocks with Cas’ slow, powerful thrusts. He’s shaky, needs to practice his technique but Dean can tell by the way Sam is whimpering that his brother’s getting off on it. “You’re his first,” Dean says to Sam and hisses when Sam bites into the skin on his hip in retaliation. “Gave you his virginity for Christmas, I think that means he loves you.”

“Love him, too,” Sam manages to croak out and that’s it, Cas comes apart growling as he floods Sam full. 

“Love you both,” Cas groans before tugging Sam up off of Dean’s lap. 

Sam’s dick is purple, swollen and it has to be aching, Dean groans in reaction when he realizes Sam’s got a hand clamped around the base of it to keep from coming. “Want you,” Sam says pitifully as Cas trails an elegant finger along his length. His eyes are focused solely on Dean. It’s nothing to push him onto his back, half on the carpet and half on the tree skirt. Dean’s nose filled with the scent of white pine as he bends down low and tries to take Sam into his mouth as far as he can. It’s been a long ass time since Dean sucked dick and even longer since he enjoyed it. Sam’s too fucking big for one person really and Dean’s irrationally grateful when Cas nudges in beside him and laps his way around the base. 

They kiss around the solid length of Sam’s cock, suck on him and each other’s tongues. It doesn’t take long for Sam to thread his fingers through their hair and pet them as they work him over. Sam comes with a long, wordless groan, come shooting out of him up into the tree before slowing to dribble across their faces. Dean and Cas make a game out of licking it off each other until Sam drags them both down under the tree to look at the lights and cuddle. 

“Dean…” Sam whispers without turning to look at him. He doesn’t have to, Dean already knows. 

“Always,” Dean answers with his own, silent _I love you_. 

“You know,” Cas says conversationally as he reaches up to touch an ornament. “In hindsight Dean, perhaps your idea of giving Sam a dick-in-a-box for this holiday wasn’t such a poor idea.” 

Dean glares, Sam sputters, Cas gives them both an evil grin. 

“Did you just make a joke?” Sam asks like he just can’t believe it. 

“How do you even know about that?” Dean questions at the same time. 

“Justin Timberlake is very good on SNL,” Cas shrugs. “You encouraged me to increase my understanding of classic Christmas Carols.” 

They end up wrestling naked across the living room floor, and hell _no_ , Dean is not cleaning this shit up on his own. Then a long, hot shower for the three of them and when Cas produces lube magically from under his bed Dean finally gets to experience Sam in all of his glory. The next morning Cas blows them both, Sam makes them breakfast, and Dean cleans the living room. They open presents naked and then decide to exchange all the stupid shit for actual gifts. 

It’s weird, sort of wrong in a lot of ways, and the best fucking Christmas Dean’s ever had in his life up to that point. 

The next one turns out to be even better.


End file.
